Just Until They're Found
by Amme Moto
Summary: The Mews and their creators have been KIDNAPPED! Now five gifted other people must find them with Kisshu's help, before Megami is set loose to kill the Mews! But is one of the five more than she appears to be? Is one a Mew Traitor?
1. Sahrah!

Chapter One: Sahrah!

She was typing on the computer with the utmost importance. Her hands flew across the board with grace. She was indeed talking to five people at the same time; none of them she had seen face to face. Her brown hair was tied in a tight braid and laced in a dark blue ribbon. Her hazel eyes kept watch on everything she was typing, making sure there were plenty of things to talk about in each conversation. Sahrah Marmalade was up at 5:00 in the morning in Tokyo, Japan, on a school night. She had three hours before going to school, so she saw so reason to go to sleep if it was only three hours.

The person she's talking to right then was Cupcake.

**DOOM4ALL:** **I swear I've been having these weird dreams lately! It's full of this snow leopard that's jumping around everywhere and swatting at me. Then right after that I wake up, so I can never tell what happens! T.T**

**BrowniesRULE: Why does that matter if you wake up, eh?**

**DOOM4ALL: Because I wanna know! WAHHHH!**

**BrowniesRULE: Well I've been wanting to go outside and ride my horses a lot more. Do you think it's a coin—**

**_DOOM4ALL has signed off._**

Sahrah sighed. Cupcake was always like that, her friends started calling her emotional, when really she was just hyper! Sahrah smiled and began typing in the next chat box. This was Meron.

**HikaruShinbaru7: So after my friend pointed into the air and shouted something, she dropped onto her computer and began to sleep. I swear our teacher was like, "You can look for the answer and then type it in!" Then I started laughing.**

**BrowniesRULE: Why were you laughing, eh?**

**HikaruShinbaru7: Because I remembered there was a squirrel in the school yesterday that bit the janitor in the butt! IT WAS HILARIOUS! Then I started staring at the computer and fell asleep like Kasuga-san. **

**BrowniesRULE: That is funny! Lol. n.n . Hey, you know it's, like, 5:00 already?**

**HikaruShinbaru7: WHAT THE FAMILY? I GOTTA GO TO BED! I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW OVER ANIMALS!**

**_HikaruShinbaru7 has signed off._**

Sahrah was used to Meron doing that. It became more and more common for her to. She had become a night owl, or a Sifaka, whatever that was.

"I'm really bored!" She murmured, cracking her back by bending over backwards onto her chair. Her hamster began chewing on his cage again. "SHIZUKA NI!" She shouted, throwing a pen at the cage. The hamster went off in a flurry of squeaks and squeals, then left to eat a pile of wood or something.

"Nii-san?" Came a voice. Footsteps were heard down the hall. Sahrah gasped.

"Now you've done it, Baka Hamster, Diane and Leeza woke up." She threatened, turning off her monitor and diving into her bed and strategically throwing the covers over herself to make people think she was sleeping.

"Nii-san is sleeping!" Diane was heard from under the covers. "Let's sabotage her computer!"

"YEAH!" The littler one, Leeza, shouted. They were headed to the still-on-but-not-noticeable computer and Sahrah could do nothing to stop it. She cringed, thinking about the two people who would probably think she had gone psycho again.

The hamster came to the rescue. He began eating the metal cage again.

"It's that evil hamster!" Diane hissed. "Let's get out of here and come back when it's sleeping!" She turned and ran.

Sahrah got out of her bed and looked at her pet.

"You're forgiven for getting me into the mess in the first place."

_Ping ping ping!_

**ToriNya: Hey, are you there?**

**BrowniesRULE: Yes, I'm here. My sisters came in and I had to hide.**

**ToriNya: NYO! R U OK WAT HAPPENED DID THEY SABATOGE THE COMPUTER AGAIN?**

**BrowniesRULE: Well the Baka-Evil-Now-Forgiven-Hamster saved me this time. They would have gotten onto the computer, and then they would have gotten into the stuff they shouldn't know that I have!**

**ToriNya: What stuff, nya?**

**BrowniesRULE: Things that I can blackmail them with. I have a whole lot of stuff on them, so I could probably switch colors and by the time I'm done I'll have gotten to dark blue.**

**ToriNya: You're evil, nyo.**

**BrowniesRULE: That's what they put on my last arrest record, yah.**

**ToriNya: Oh! I forgot to tell you! My parents say I'm moving to Tokyo! My friends Meron and Cupcake are too!**

**BrowniesRULE: HONTO NI? REALLY? WHEN?**

**ToriNya: I already have. I'll be going to the Middle School somewhere around here, nyo!**

**BrowniesRULE: Really? **

**ToriNya: YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT, NYA! I G2G NOW, TOO! JA NE!**

**BrowniesRULE: Ja ne….**

_**ToriNya! Has signed off.**_

Only one person left. Sahrah was now very tired.

**BrowniesRULE: I'm really, _really_, REALLY sleepy. It's, like, 5:00.**

**KyoOfWolfies: It's only 4:00 P.M. over here. **

**BrowniesRULE: Kyo-kun! You're here! I can't believe it!**

**KyoOfWolfies: I've been talking to you for the past two minutes. **

**BrowniesRULE: Really? **

**KyoOfWolfies: Yes. Now go to bed. You have school tomorrow.**

**BrowniesRULE: WHAT! I don't wanna! I can stay up three more hours!**

**KyoOfWolfies: But I'm TELLING you to go to bed. I'll e-mail you an American card….**

**BrowniesRULE: With the Japanese subtitles?**

**KyoOfWolfies: Yes, now go to bed.**

**BrowniesRULE: Yes, Mir!**

_**BrowniesRULE! has signed off.**_

Sahrah hopped up and down her room.

"I'ma get an American card! I'ma get an American card!" She shouted, running down the stairs to go to the bathroom. As she was running, she felt a foot kick her in the back of the knee, making her tumble the rest of the way down.

"Inanaki!" She shouted as she tumbled. "Neigh!"

When she hit the ground her head came into contact with the dining room table.

"I think I'll sleep here…." Sahrah whispered, closing her eyes and sleeping.

"_Ano! There's a horsie! Horsie horsie horsie! I wanna pet it!" _The horse was dark blue, but that didn't seem to affect the girl. The horse reared up on its hind legs and came back down into a charge.

"_AHHHH! HORSIE'S GONNA KILL ME!" _Sahrah closed her eyes and covered her face.

Something kicked her in the head. She sat up, looking at her dark house. She felt the bruise on her head growing like a wart.

"Ouchies…. That hurt!" She whined. She suddenly threw her hands into the air and smirked. "Oh yeah! Go to bed, Sahrah Marmalade!" She laid back down and began snoring.

She woke up the next morning, ate, got ready for school, and got to school. She was tired as ever, but full of energy.

She was herded into her first class, chemistry, and began bleating.

"Bleat! Bleat!" The class went laughing.

"Who's bleating?" The teacher insisted, walking in. Sahrah stopped instantly and opened up her book, pretending to read. The teacher never knew what happened.

"Now, today we're going to mix some things together, to make a special substance. Can anyone demonstrate? How about…. Sleeping Definitely-Not Beauty?" The teacher was looking at the now sleeping Sahrah, the girl's drool infecting the desk. "Marmalade-san?"

Sahrah sat up instantly and began looking about. "Inanaki!" She shouted. "Sure, I'll do it." She stood up and went to the front of the class. "What did you want me to do, again?"

"Demonstrate what we are making. You should know how to, because your assignment yesterday was to study it." A student blurted out. Sahrah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nerd." She murmured. She took up a glass with chemistry things in it and began mixing them together blindly, making up everything. It blew up in her face.

"INANAKI!" She shouted. "Ouchies…."

"Very nice, Marmalade-san. You may sit down now. And let that be a lesson to you." The teacher said, smirking evilly.

Sahrah was going to comment back when the roof split open and began flying around in the sky.

"A Chiremal attack! Run for cover, kids!" The teacher screeched, running under her desk. The kids went crazy and began fighting for cover. Sahrah, on the other hand, began running out the door and outside.

"HAHAHA!" Some high, squeaky voice screeched. "We'll win! Ever since we stole the Chiremals from the other aliens, WE ARE NOW THE GREATEST!"

"Hey," Came a voice behind Sahrah. "Who are you?" Sahrah turned around to see three girls.

One had short brown hair and brown eyes, not to mention glasses. She wore a shirt with a big strawberry on it. Sahrah wanted to dip it in sugar and eat the shirt, but she resisted.

Another girl had blonde hair that goes down to her waist and pink-ish eyes. She had on a yellow shirt with foofs at the ends, resembling muffins, or cupcakes. She also had a ribbon on the top of her head, which made her look totally adorable.

The last girl had light brown hair that goes down her back, worn it in pigtails. It was kind of short. The color of it was orangish-yellow. She had on a whole yellow outfit, and her eyes were bouncing everywhere with glee and hyperness.

"Who am I?" Sahrah repeated, pointing to herself. "Who are you? I've never seen you three before."

"I'm Satou Kuroneko, nya!" The brunette giggled, jumping up and down.

"That sounds familiar!" Sahrah chanted, jumping as well.

"I'm Cupcake Daisuke!" The blonde squealed, joining in the jumping.

"I like cupcakes, too!" Sahrah commented, still jumping.

"And I'm Meron!" The last one said, jumping as well.

"Why are we jumping?" Sahrah asked.

"We don't know!" The other three answered, so they stopped.

"Hey, don't I know you three from somewhere? You sound familiar…." Sahrah said. "I'm Sahrah Marmalade."

"SA-CHAN!" The three shouted.

"NYO!" Satou commented.

"Uhh… I'd hate to break up this love fest, but I have the world to destroy." A woman's voice was heard. The four looked up and saw a girl in an outfit like Kisshu's, only she has a mini-skirt and white stockings. Her hair was a lime-green color, flowing down to her shoulders and the tied back in a red ribbon to her feet.

"NEVER! THE MEWS WILL COME AND TEAR YOU APART!" Sahrah challenged.

"Mews? You mean those people in those vulgar suits on the TV who save Tokyo? Those Mews? WOW! I'M GONNA SEE 'EM! MY SISTERS WILL BE SOOO JEALOUS!" Satou screamed. "HOLD ON! YOU LOOK LIKE THE CUTE ALIEN KISSHU! DON'T TELL ME HE GOTA GENDER CHANGE!"

"NO GENDER CHANGE!" Meron joined, crying.

"HE'S MINE!" Cupcake also shrieked.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" The alien screamed back, putting her hands on her hips. "The Mews CAN'T come to the rescue now! They're all tied up!"

The alien took out a picture and threw it at the girls. It landed in front of them. The picture was of the five Mews, on an alien ship, unconscious, in different cells, tied up.

"Uh-oh." Sahrah said. "We're…. gonna die."

"That's right! Prepare to die, Earth scum!" The alien said.

"WAIT! Can't we know your name first?" Cupcake pleaded. She turned back to her friends and smiled, adding and nodding: "I always want to know the names of my killers."

"Alright, my name is Pinkku." The alien said. "Now, Earth scum, DIE!" Pinkku pulled her sword light-saber looking thing and pointed it at the four.

"Honestly, you'd think since _we _were the ones who made all this technology, we weren't scum. We're at least _smart_ scum!" Sahrah commented, sounding offended.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Pinkku said. "How about, 'DIE, SMART SCUM!'"

"That's a little better." Meron said, folding her arms together.

"We can tolerate it." Cupcake agreed, doing the same.

"Go on with your killing." Satou brushed her hair back.

"We're ready now." Sahrah agreed. Pinkku just laughed and held up her sword.

"Shinzo-akari-shokku!" She shouted, throwing it at the four girls, letting an electric shock escape, then returning the sword to herself. The girls closed their eyes.

THE END!

Wait till next chapter to find out what happens!

I would like to thank the following people for their cooperation: **Sahrah Marmalade, Mew Satou, Mew Meron, Mew Cupcake, Me,Lizzie Anice, Jenai Bukanja, and my brother who will remain anonymous.** If any ofthese people mentionedwant to see the bios that have been created then please tell me, and I'll send it to you.


	2. It's In Ruins?

**Chapter Two: It's in Ruins?**

"Shinzo-akari-shokku!" Pinkku screamed, throwing the sword at the girls. They closed their eyes and braced themselves.

"RIBBON KYO SONIC SHOCK!"

The girls opened their eyes, only seeing Pinkku on the ground, most likely unconscious.

"Did you hear someone scream something?" Meron asked, coming out of her fetal position and looking around.

"Yeah!" Sahrah said, jumping up in the air. "Sounded like a Mew! Inanaki!"

"Uh! Sa-chan?" Satou said. "Go like this." She put her hands on her head and began pounding her head. Sahrah did the same thing, saying many "ows" in the process.

"Huh? I don't—"

There were furry _ears _on the top of her head.

"INANAKI!" Sahrah shouted. "I'M A _FREAK_! GET IT OFF! _GET IT OFF!_" She stopped and watched Cupcake very closely. "Hey, Cupcake-chan, do this." Sahrah slapped her mouth with her hands.

"I don't see why this cou—" Cupcake stopped as she felt something on her mouth.

Whiskers.

"EWW!" She squealed. "Hey, wait a second. Meron-chan, do this." Cupcake began jumping up and down, making Meron to the same thing. She stopped after the first jump and quickly turned around, gasping.

A fluffy tail.

"GROSS! MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME!" She shouted.

"Don't tell me, nyo." Satou said. "Is there something on my head?"

"Yes!" The other three said at the same time. "Four ears."

"FOUR! NYA!"

"It only _took _me forever to find you!" Said a cold voice behind them. They jumped and turned.

A blonde man with blue eyes was standing there, wearing a black vest and white pants. One of his hands was on his hip and the other was held out to the girls, holding a pink fur ball.

"Hmmmm… you're missing one person." He said.

"Who are you?" Sahrah asked.

"I think you four should introduce yourselves, first." The man said back.

"We, sir," Meron started, saluting, making the other three do the same thing. "Are _freaks_! And who might you be?"

"I'M NOT A FREAK!" Cupcake shouted.

"I'M NOT EITHER!" Sahrah shouted too.

"Who cares!" Satou screamed. "Who is he?"

"My name is Shirogane Ryou." He said. "Take these and wait for Pinkku to wake up." Ryou held up the pink fluff ball as it spit out four pendants.

Each girl took a pendant. Sahrah took one that had a dark blue mark on it, Meron took one with orange marks on it, Cupcake had a pendant with all sorts of colors on one mark, and Satou's pendant had pink marks.

"Wow nyo!" Satou said. "What are these for?"

"HEY! ARTY IS TELLING ME TO SAY SOMETHING!" Meron yelled.

"Who's Arty?" Sahrah asked.

"Her imaginary friend, who happens to be a cat." Satou said dully.

"And he changes colors all the time." Cupcake was just as dull-sounding.

"HE'S NOT IMAGINARY! And he's telling me to say something!" Meron insisted.

"What's he telling you to say?" Sahrah asked again. Meron kissed her pendant and laid it on her head.

"MEW MEW MERON METAMORPHOSIS!" She shouted. A bright light engulfed her and knocked the other three backwards.

"OWCHIES!" They all screamed.

"Meron!" Satou and Cupcake jumped up and ran over to their friend, who was still in the light.

When the light un-engulfed her, she looked totally different.

She looked like an exact copy of Mew Purin, except she had on a skort.

"MERON-CHAN IS MEW PURIN?" Sahrah screamed. "DOES THAT MEAN _I'M_ MEW ICHIGO?"

"You could never amount to her, and that's not Purin, but you can transform. So _hurry up already_!" Ryou pleaded.

"Alright." Cupcake said. "We need to transform, like that blonde-dude says we should!" She clutched her pendant and glared at the still-unconscious Pinkku. Sahrah and Satou nodded, clutching their pendant too and also glaring at the sleeping alien.

Nothing happened.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Satou cried. "NYO!"

"Maybe we need to call something out similar to Meron-chan?" Cupcake suggested.

"DO THAT!" Meron said, marveling at her squirrel tail and Sifaka ears. "MAYBE THAT WILL WORK!"

"Satou will try!" Satou suggested. She placed the pendant on her back and pulled it off, making wings form after the pendant left.

"MEW MEW SATOU METAMORPHOSIS!"

Satou began glowing like Meron had. She now wore a top like Minto's, and a bottom like Ichigo. She now had pin hair in pig tails and one pair of black ears behind a pair of brown ears. She began tugging on the ribbon around her waist that swirled down to the ground.

"Wow," Sahrah said. "She's Mew Minchigo!"

"I can do that too!" Cupcake reached for her pendant.

She put her pendant in front of her, making it glow.

"MEW MEW CUPCAKE METAMORPHOSIS!"

When Cupcake finished glowing, her blonde hair became somehow intertwined with a pink ribbon. Her shirt had yellow poofy sleeves and cut off at the belly button. Her pants would best be described at genie pants, pink like that ribbon. Her shoes were yellow and curved at the ends, much like a genie's

Sahrah tapped the pendant on her lips and pulled it off.

"MEW MEW BROWNIE METAMORPHOSIS!"

When Sahrah finished she had a uniform just like Zakuro's, except that it was dark blue.

"How come Mew Brownie gets a different name nya?" Satou asked, pouting.

"Because Sahrah isn't a food, duh." Sahrah said, smiling.

"Owww…" Pinkku was waking up! She looked at the four now transformed girls. "More Mews?"

"And now for the cheesy battle cry." Ryou cued.

"Ugh," Sahrah said. "Kill me if you've heard this before,"

"For the future of the Mews," The four said, posing in their own ways.

"We'll fight to the finish, nya!" Satou finished.

"How sweet." Pinkku said. "Let me see what you've got."

"FINE!" Meron screamed. "Ribbon Melon BANG!" She held her hands out and a pair of cymbals appeared. She clashed them together and made a loud sound.

"Ribbon Brownie SLASH!" Sahrah threw her hands in the air and a sword materialized. She hit the ground with it and a big energy attack was sent towards Pinkku.

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" A chime was in Satou's hands after these words. She shook it, making a sweet aroma come from it, wafting at Pinkku.

"DOOM!" Cupcake screamed. Frosting surrounded Pinkku, immobilizing her so she couldn't dodge the other attacks.

"Doom? What kind of attack is that? Can't she at least say, 'Ribbon' in front of it?" Sahrah asked.

"I thought it would be faster than saying 'PASTRIES OF DOOM!'" Came Cupcake's reply, accidentally making her attack go off again. Sahrah nodded.

"Alright, then."

Pinkku laughed at the feeble attacks.

"You think that you can beat me that easily? You don't even have a fifth person!" She mocked.

"RIBBON KYO SONIC SHOCK!"

The attack came out of nowhere. No one knew where to look for the person who was attacking. But Pinkku was sent to the ground again.

"ATTA!" The four shouted once she was on the ground.

"I'm not done…yet." Pinkku said, teleporting behind Ryou and grabbing him from behind. "I think I'll take a little souvenir of this battle. Ta-ta for now!"

She disappeared, taking Ryou with her.

"….That wasn't good." Cupcake said. "What do we do now? Can we even change back?"

"We can't change back here! We have no clue what's going on!" Sahrah whined.

"We can start by going somewhere other than here, nyo." Satou concluded.

"Let's go to Café Mew Mew!" Meron said, jumped into the air. "Arty said we should!"

"Hey," Sahrah whispered in Cupcake's ear. "Should we listen to the imaginary cat?"

"He's never steered us wrong yet…." Cupcake said. "Why don't we?"

"To the café!" Satou jumped into the air and began flying in the direction of the café, the others following not far behind.

The café was in ruins.

Part of the roof was blown in, and the inside was so messed up, you couldn't tell it was ever a café. The girls stared at the state of it and gawked.

"Wow, never thought that could happen," Sahrah stammered.

"Let's go inside," Cupcake suggested. "Maybe something'll be in there that'll tell us what happened."

"Nuh-huh!" Satou squealed, stepping away. "It dark and creepy and destroyed and dangerous and dirty and I dun wanna go in there!"

"We'll go in there too! Inanaki!" Sahrah said, taking Satou's hand and pulling her inside the café.

The girls helped each other over pillars and watched out for pointy things that might stick them if they stepped on them. The farther they got into the café, the worse it looked. Except for the stairs down into the basement, they seemed to stay clean and undisturbed.

"That was always off-limits." Meron whispered. "Let's go in." She began running down the stairs.

"I won't do it." Satou crossed her arms. "There's probably spiders."

"Alright, you can stay here and keep watch for the fifth person, or for Pinkku!" Cupcake suggested happily.

"Fifth person?" Sahrah repeated.

"Well Shirogane _did _say we were missing one person." Cupcake clarified. She started to run behind Meron.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Sahrah followed, leaving Satou behind. The cat-girl crossed her arms.

"I won't go down there!" She told herself. "There's spiders. I'll keep watch here."

Something large fell off of the café interior, making Satou screech.

"Wait for meeee!" She shouted, running down the steps.

Satou got to the bottom of the steps to see nothing. It was pitch dark.

"Sa-chan?" She called. "Cupcake-chan? Meron-chan?"

"Satou!" Sahrah called. "Come here! Quick! It's Shirogane!"

Satou began running in a random direction, running into Cupcake. A light turned on and the four girls were staring at a large screen with Shirogane looking at them, frozen onto the screen.

THE END!

Next chapter you get a glimpse at the fifth Mew! Please review! n.n


	3. The Kyo Shock

Chapter Three: The Kyo Shock

"That's that dude we saw!" Meron exclaimed.

"Shi-ro-ga-ne-san I think it was…." Sahrah retorted, trying to find a button or something to make Shirogane-san move again.

"I can't see anything!" Satou was getting freaked. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Open your eyes, Satou. No spiders." Cupcake said to her friend. Satou opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hey look!" She said, walking over to the screen. "A button!" She pressed it, making the screen move.

"_Is this thing on?" _The voice asked, pointing at something. The girls all jumped backwards, their Mew Uniforms still on. _"Then alright, I'll start."_

"Start what?" Meron asked the screen.

"I think it's gonna tell us!" Inquired Sahrah.

"_If you're watching this then that means that something has happened to Tokyo Mew Mew. We programmed this message to activate when someone presses the big blue button, and only after there's been a severe accident and no one resets the alarm. I shall now explain the process of what is happening._

"_Since you are the ones who found this, I shall assume you're all very confused about all that's going on. Well, let me put it like this: You are to find us right away. There is a threat out there, and we need to be helped before we can stop it. Something is happening and we couldn't stop it in time, or we didn't know about it. _

"_Therefore, you are going to find the old Mews. No doubt the only reason you came down here is to see why you look like the Mews. Well, YOU ARE THE MEWS."_

"Uhhh…. Did I hear that right?" Sahrah tried to clean her ears out.

"He said we're the Mews!"

"_You are going to be the new Mew, just until the old ones are found. If I or my assistant Akasaka Keiichiro are not there, then we shall be sending one of our dearest friend Kisshu down to help you._

"_This message will now delete itself."_

There was a tiny explosion sound, and the screen went black.

"Did anyone take notes?" Satou asked. "The best thing I understood was KISSHU!"

"Someone call?"

"UUUUAAAAAHHH!" Sahrah screeched. "Who are you?"

The man had pointy ears and fanged teeth, with green hair, too.

"He's an ELF!" Sahrah concluded, pointing a finger at him. "HE'S GOT MAGIC!"

"That's Kisshu, Sahrah!" Satou clinged onto her alien idol. "Can't you tell?"

"He looks like Pinkku." Meron crossed her arms.

"Hey! _She _looks like _me!_" Kisshu insisted. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

"YES! WE WANT KISSHU-KUN'S HELP!" Satou jumped up and down.

"Alright then, let's go." Kisshu turned around and began to leave the basement.

"Inanaki? Go where?" Sahrah inquired.

"Well, I can't tell you what's going on until you find the fifth Mew Mew." Kisshu said. "So let's go to another café and discuss it."

The four girls skipped out of the café at his sides, talking about all the animals they have and why they're so cute yet a little maniacal.

At the café they were visiting, Kisshu asked the big question.

"Do any of you think you know who the other Mew is?"

The replies came almost instantly out of four mouths.

"No," Meron answered, making pictures on the table.

"Nope!" Cupcake had been humming a song, but stopped when Kisshu asked the question.

"Don't think so nyo," Satou sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"Yes!" Sahrah shouted, throwing a hand in the air and making everyone in the café look at her. "I know who it is!"

"Well, who is it?" Kisshu asked.

"Wait! First she has to tell us how she knows who it is." Satou interrupted Kisshu, blushing in the process.

"It's not _that _hard. I talked to you three over the internet and you're all Mews, so Kyo-kun must be one too."

"Kyo-_kun_? It's a guy?" Kisshu asked. "Ryou told me it was all girls!"

"She is a girl, but I think Kyo-kun sounds better than Kyo-chan." Sahrah said, very matter-of-factly. The other three nodded.

"So how do we find her?" Meron inquired.

"Well, that one's easier to answer." Kisshu said. "We start a Chiremal fight."

"But I thought Pinkku said that she stole 'em all from you!" Satou pointed a finger at the alien.

"Who said I can't steal one back?" Kisshu asked. "I'll go out and pick an animal."

He got up and left the café, making the girls fall into a very awkward silence. They'd look around, twiddle their fingers, and hum the Llama song, and after a while Meron spoke.

"I don't like her."

The three other girls watched their friend.

"Like who?" Sahrah asked.

"That girl, over there in the corner. You know, the one with the cap on her red hair? She'd been staring at us ever since we started the conversation with Kisshu, and every time I look at her, she looks away." Meron glared at the girl.

"Well, let's go talk—" Cupcake was going to suggest, but there was an explosion outside.

"INANAKI!" Screamed Sahrah. "A Chiremal!" She ran outside, with the others following her.

"MEW MEW BROWNIE!"

"MEW MEW SATOU!"

"MEW MEW MERON!"

"MEW MEW CUPCAKE!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" They all shouted the words at the same time.

"Kisshu! You did it!" Satou hugged her idol, making him freak out and blush.

"I infected it with a coyote." Kisshu scratched the back of his head. "Now go get it!"

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!" Satou jumped off of Kisshu, shaking her weapon. The sweet aroma wafted over to the Chiremal, making it follow the scent.

"DOOM!" Cupcake plastered the coyote in a frosting covering, instantly drying.

"Yeah!" Cupcake threw a hand in the air.

"Now attack it!" Meron grabbed her cymbals. "Ribbon Melon BANG!"

"Ribbon Brownie Slash!" Sahrah slammed her sword into the frosting.

"That should do it!" The girls seemed totally oblivious to the fact that the only reason they sprang this trap was to lure out the fifth Mew.

Yet, destiny reminded them of the mission when the coyote broke free of the frosting and growled fiercely at the four girls.

"INANAKI!" Sahrah was taken aback. "This isn't good!"

"Well, obviously kya."

The new voice shocked even the coyote. Standing right beside the Chiremal was a girl. They could only see her silhouette at first, but then they got a full view of her.

She had red straight hair, flowing down to her stomach. Her Mew top was practically spray-painted on, but the color strangely resembled the color of blood. The top was sleeveless, and there were little poofy thingies in the middle of her upper-arm section. She wore red short-shorts, and she had red tights, as to not show anything. She had on a red necklace with her pendant on it.

Finally, Sahrah asked the stupid question.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is of no importance kya." The mysterious person said. The coyote swiped at her, making her jump out of the way quickly. "I'm helping you get rid of the Chiremal kya."

"Arigatou!" Meron squealed. "That's so nice!"

"Kya? Uh… yeah…." The girl seemed to have been surprised by the bluntness and the kindness of Meron. She blew it off and threw her hands out in front of her. "Solace!" Two knives, similar to Kisshu's, were placed in the girl's hands. Then ribbons formed around the handle of the knives, and wrapped themselves around the girl's hands.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Satou said.

"You're so awesome, Kyo-kun!" Sahrah jumped into the air.

"EHHHH!" Kyo asked. She masked her surprise easily and went on with the Chiremal. "Ribbon…. Kyo Sonic Shock!"

"Ribbon Brownie Slash!"

"DOOM!"

"Ribbon Sugar Wind Ring!"

"Ribbon Melon BANG!

Then the Chiremal disappeared and the coyote ran off.

"Yeah! It worked! We've found Kyo-kun!" Sahrah hugged the new friend tightly.

"Whoa, now," Kyo pushed her away. "I never agreed to all this attention kya."

"But you're a Mew to help find the other Mews nyo!" Satou pleaded.

"Yeah, you gotta help." Kisshu insisted. She looked at him pleadingly

"Can't you handle them kya?" She asked him. "I don't do well in crowds, kya."

"They're girls!" Kisshu threw his hands in the air. "I only have so much tolerance for girls!"

"Hey!" Satou squealed, hugging Kisshu. "That's not nice."

"You know what kya?" Kyo scoffed and threw a part of her hair out of her face. "Find someone else to do the work kya. I'm on my own kya. I don't want any part in it kya."

With that, Kyo flew away. She kept to the direction of Tokyo Tower, hoping that the others wouldn't follow. Why did she want to go to that café? She just wanted to watch the other four new Mews, and they knew her now.

"Wow," Cupcake said. "Never thought she'd say no."

"I know…." Sahrah agreed. "We can't know what's happened until we get her to join!"

"It'll be easy enough to find her," Satou pouted, being offended by the rejection. "She says 'kya' after every sentence."

"That got a little annoying." Kisshu admitted.

"Oh well, let's go back in." Meron said, un-transforming and walking back into the café. They sat down in the same seat.

"Something looks different…." Sahrah exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does!" Satou agreed. They all gasped when they suddenly realized it.

The girl who was watching them was gone.

"Does that mean—" Cupcake was stopped.

"That Kyo-kun was here all along!" Sahrah, Meron, and Satou said at the same time.

THE END!

T.T I know that was like—soooo weird, but it gets better! Next chapter will definitely be better. In fact, it'll be called **The Agreement **if you can figure out what that means! n.n please review! I think the next one I'll work on is BabySitting Mews? n.n Please review!


End file.
